<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all扉記梗，扉間性轉 by yuzumumu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987095">all扉記梗，扉間性轉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzumumu/pseuds/yuzumumu'>yuzumumu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzumumu/pseuds/yuzumumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*扉間醬無節操<br/>*一定撞梗請見諒<br/>*都是對話毫無文筆</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama, 斑扉, 柱扉, 泉扉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all扉記梗，扉間性轉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>創設組四人帶著記憶轉生到現代，扉不知道為何就只有她一個人變成女生。</p><p>不過扉間只糾結一下就馬上接受自己成為與上輩子不同性別的事實。</p><p>扉間小時候小小隻的。<br/>
到了高中才開始各種發育。（千手祖傳大胸）</p><p>＆＆</p><p>四個人在柱間房寫作業，剛好柱間去拿吃的，扉間靠近看斑在寫什麼，斑轉頭就剛好對到扉間的胸部。<br/>
斑：？！！！！！<br/>
這時候斑才有實感扉間真的變成女生<br/>
旁邊的泉奈從扉間背後抱住脫離斑的視線，然後還上下其手摸摸扉間的捏捏。<br/>
泉：扉間醬怎麼只可以關心斑哥呢？也要多多關心我呀。<br/>
扉：你好吵。<br/>
斑：？？？？？？<br/>
泉：嗯嗯！扉間醬又長大了，一定是我多揉揉的關係！<br/>
扉：哼。<br/>
斑：（等等扉間那傢伙怎麼都沒反應，任泉奈亂摸？？？）</p><p>這時候柱間用力的打開房門<br/>
柱：泉奈你！！！！<br/>
斑：（死定了人家親哥來了！）<br/>
柱：扉間當然是我揉大的！<br/>
斑：（宇宙喵喵斑）</p><p>扉：（好吵）</p><p>＆＆</p><p>大約在扉間15歲，柱間16歲的時候<br/>
扉：我們來做愛吧大哥。<br/>
柱：？？？扉間你在說什麼！！！<br/>
扉：放心我有帶保險套。（亮出一排套子）<br/>
柱：不是這個問題！我們可是兄妹啊<br/>
扉：所以我才帶套子。<br/>
柱：扉間！<br/>
扉：……我只是好奇女性在性方面的事而已，如果大哥真的不願意跟我做的話，我去找別人好了。抱歉了大…<br/>
柱：做！做！我們做扉間！（竟然想找別人？）<br/>
～床上～<br/>
扉：大哥你看這是女性才有的處女膜。<br/>
柱：//////哇是扉間的……</p><p>做的途中<br/>
扉：嗯、這種感覺跟男性的不一樣……<br/>
柱：扉間……<br/>
扉：啊、果然還是跟男性後面高潮有差別<br/>
柱：……<br/>
柱：扉間以前有跟男性做過？（黑臉）<br/>
扉：！大哥，等等！聽我說！</p><p>＆＆</p><p>跟泉奈第一次是在旅館<br/>
當時是泉奈開玩笑似地說要不要跟他做？<br/>
扉間沒什麼想法就同意對方的意見<br/>
泉：？？？<br/>
～旅館～<br/>
泉：你不是第一次（震驚）<br/>
扉：嗯。<br/>
泉：第一次是跟誰？（氣）<br/>
扉：大哥。<br/>
泉：你家大哥喔。（冷靜）<br/>
欸等等給我等一下！你跟千手柱間？<br/>
你親哥哥？<br/>
扉：對啊，怎樣不行？<br/>
泉：你們是親兄妹怎麼想都不可……！嗯！<br/>
扉：到底要不要做？（夾住對方腰部的腳用力）<br/>
泉：（:'-(）<br/>
～事後～<br/>
泉：所以你只是好奇女性的性經驗是怎樣，才找上柱間？？？<br/>
扉：對呀。<br/>
泉：＄：＄＄“｜｀〞’～？<br/>
扉：蛤？<br/>
泉：竟然誰都可以你怎麼不來……找我（小聲）……援交。<br/>
扉：喔，援交我有考慮過，畢竟能拿錢還可以爽，<br/>
泉：（竟然真的有考慮過！）<br/>
扉：但想想如果是跟完全不認識的男人做，就覺得很奇怪。<br/>
泉：跟親哥哥做才是最有問題的好不好？！！（吼）</p><p>＆＆</p><p>某天<br/>
扉：泉奈今天我有吃避孕藥所以來中出。<br/>
泉：蛤？<br/>
扉：想試試看被內射的感覺是不是<br/>
泉：（用力握住對方肩膀）你這句話是不是跟柱間提過？<br/>
扉：怎麼可能？兄妹懷孕了會很麻煩<br/>
泉：你這時候就給我想到你們是兄妹了！（怒吼）<br/>
扉：所以要不要<br/>
泉：不行！我們現在還未滿18歲，真的懷孕會很麻煩！所以這件事我們成年後再來好不好？嗯？<br/>
扉：……嗯，你說得對。</p><p>扉：對了即使吃了避孕藥也還是要帶保險套。<br/>
泉：（在跟誰講話啊喂。）</p><p>＆＆</p><p>跟斑的第一次<br/>
斑：所以你跟泉奈還有柱間都做過了？<br/>
扉：嗯啊。<br/>
斑：而且不止一次，還是從國三開始？<br/>
（現在斑扉兩人高二）<br/>
扉：對呀。有問題？<br/>
斑：問題可大了！你竟然都敢找柱間了為什麼現在才找我你是不是討厭我！！！！<br/>
扉：（激動什麼）平時你都跟大哥或泉奈一起，沒看過你單獨一個人，所以也就沒約你。<br/>
斑：！！！（突然想到什麼震驚臉的斑）<br/>
扉：你不要也行，我再找其他人也可以<br/>
斑：要！我要做！（怒）<br/>
斑：喂你有沒有跟板間他們做了？<br/>
扉：…………（對著斑微笑）你猜。<br/>
（喔勃起了呢。）</p><p>＆＆</p><p>某天放學，泉扉兩人在逛街。<br/>
泉：嗯～扉間到了這個時代也變成甜黨了呢，欣慰欣慰！<br/>
扉：我還是鹹黨的謝謝。（手拿超豪華草莓奶油可麗餅）<br/>
泉：（笑）<br/>
扉：這個和平時代有很多新的東西，不都嘗試看看的話，是很浪費。（微笑）<br/>
泉：是呀，真的很和平呢……。（溫柔的看著扉間）<br/>
泉：喂，難道你沒考慮過跟誰認真交往嗎？<br/>
扉：完全沒有。<br/>
泉：欸～～享受戀愛也是現代高中生的特權！<br/>
扉：完全不想進入感情糾葛。<br/>
泉：嗯～～要是有人硬逼扉間醬負責的話怎麼辦呢？<br/>
扉：我會用盡所有手段讓那個人從我身邊消失。（對著泉奈微笑）<br/>
泉：哇嗚～好可怕～（興奮興奮）</p><p>＆＆</p><p>想要讓他們說出的臺詞<br/>
泉奈：（沒想到扉間成長成這麼淫蕩的女人。）<br/>
～～<br/>
扉間：男人在床上的話可不能相信。<br/>
柱斑泉：（回想在床上大喊最喜歡xx的oo的扉間醬）<br/>
～～<br/>
事後<br/>
扉：你們兄弟倆也太愛掐我脖子了。（不爽）<br/>
斑：……難道柱間就不會掐嗎？<br/>
扉：………………（千手式抿嘴）哼。<br/>
～～<br/>
扉：我對小孩開大車(おねショタ)沒興趣。<br/>
看著抱住鏡(小學六年級)洗面奶的扉間(高二)。<br/>
眾人：（冷漠臉）</p><p>大gay是這樣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>